In a liquid crystal display device adopting the IPS mode or FFS mode, for example, a charge on a surface of a liquid crystal display panel (referred to as “the LCD panel” hereinafter) which reduces a display quality needs to be transferred to a GND (ground) in accordance with characteristics of an electrode structure of driving a liquid crystal of the LCD panel. General as a method of transferring the charge is a method of forming a transparent conductive film (an ITO film as an example) on a surface of a color filter substrate (referred to as a CF substrate hereinafter) of the LCD panel, connecting the transparent conductive film to a GND electrode formed on a side of a TFT array substrate of the LCD panel (referred to as the TFT substrate hereinafter) using a conductive paste, and connecting the GND electrode to a GND wiring of a flexible circuit substrate such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) to transfer the charge to outside.
However, this connection method using the conductive paste has a problem that a short circuit occurs between adjacent electrodes caused by the conductive paste diffusing and coming in contact with an adjacent other electrode or wiring, thereby causing a display defect, for example.
An insulating resin needs to be applied around the conductive paste to protect the electrode and wiring, so that there is a problem that the insulating resin comes in contact with the conductive paste, and a solvent contained in the insulating resin, for example, diffuses, thereby interfering with a connection reliability of the conductive paste.
Well-known to solve those problems is a method of shaping a pattern of an insulating film formed in a process of manufacturing the TFT substrate to provide a dam adjacent to the conductive paste, for example (Patent Document 1)
When a low-viscosity conductive paste which is easily diffused is applied, adopted is a method of attaching a thin material such as a tape material, because of a film thinness thereof, in a form of a dam in advance and removing the tape material after the conductive paste is applied, for example (Patent Document 2).
Alternatively, there is also a method of applying an insulating resin to provide a ridge in advance before applying the conductive paste (Patent Document 3).